


[Podfic] INTERLUDE: WHAT IS ESSENTIAL by tothewillofthepeople

by TheLordOfLaMancha



Series: Witchboy Series Podfics [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Audio Format: MP3, Download Available, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, tothewillofthepeople
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: This is a podfic of "INTERLUDE: WHAT IS ESSENTIAL" by tothewillofthepeople.Summary: Magic is like sunlight on the back of his head, when his front is shrouded in shadow. The heat of a fire he can’t see. Music, though there are no musicians to be found. Combeferre always has his palms held open, but no one ever reaches out to take his hands.





	[Podfic] INTERLUDE: WHAT IS ESSENTIAL by tothewillofthepeople

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunfreckle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfreckle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [INTERLUDE: WHAT IS ESSENTIAL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010961) by [tothewillofthepeople](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothewillofthepeople/pseuds/tothewillofthepeople). 



**This is a podfic of _INTERLUDE: WHAT IS ESSENTIAL_ by tothewillofthepeople**

**Author Summary:** Magic is like sunlight on the back of his head, when his front is shrouded in shadow. The heat of a fire he can’t see. Music, though there are no musicians to be found. Combeferre always has his palms held open, but no one ever reaches out to take his hands.

**Fandom:** Les Miserables

**Pairing(s):** Combeferre/Courfeyrac

**Original Fiction** : [by tothewillofthepeople on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13010961)

**Podfic Reader** : [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/works)

**Runs:** 19:52

**Download Link:** [.mp3 via MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vv1kv0mgyho5z0d/INTERLUDEWhatIsEssential_tothewillofthepeople_finalcut1_mixdown.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tothewillofthepeople for letting me make this! I love reading their stuff.
> 
> Please, PLEASE remember to go leave Kudos and comments on the original story. Here's the link to it again if you need it: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/13010961>
> 
> The music used in this fic is:  
>  _[Remedy for Melancholy](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kai_Engel/Idea/Kai_Engel_-_Idea_-_06_Remedy_for_Melancholy)_ by Kai Engel  
>  _[Cloudburst](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kai_Engel/Chapter_Three__Warm/Kai_Engel_-_Chapter_Three_-_Warm_-_01_Cloudburst)_ by Kai Engel  
>  _[All The Ways](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Podington_Bear/Piano_I/All_The_Ways)_ by Podington Bear
> 
> Is there a fic you think needs a podfic version? Want me to do one? Come chat on tumblr. I'm at [fishandchipsandvinegar.](http://fishandchipsandvinegar.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for listening!


End file.
